Desvanecete dentro de mi
by Day Sweet
Summary: Lo único que siento ahora es el peso del día, te necesito conmigo para alejarlo, cuando desaparecemos el uno dentro del otro nuestros colores aparecen y se difuminan en uno solo...


_**ESTE ES UN ONE-SHOT QUE MI GEME Y MEJOR AMIGA MEL ESCRIBIÓ PARA MI POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS, QUIERO COMPARTIRLO, ES UNA HISTORIA HERMOSISIMA, MUY ROMANTICA Y HERMOSA, ME ENAMORO MAS. **_

_**JONATHAN ES "INTERPRETADO" POR ASÍ DECIRLO POR PAUL WESLEY (MI ETERNO AMOR JAJA)**_

* * *

_**NOTA DE AUTORA: ****"Geme este mini one-shot, que no fue tan mini como creí, fue dedicado y especialmente escrito de mí (MelissaCullenVulturi) para tí (Day'Cullen-Vulturi) con tu personaje favorito (JON) "Uy", espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado tanto como a mi me ha encantado escribirlo, sinceramente fue muy divertido hacerlo, entre clase y clase en la aburrida Uni hahahaa, sabes que eres mi mejor amiga y geme perdida, te quiero muuuuuucho, disfrutalo"**_

* * *

_"**DESVANECETE DENTRO DE MI"**_

Lo único que siento ahora es el peso del día, te necesito conmigo para alejarlo, cuando desaparecemos el uno dentro del otro nuestros colores aparecen y se difuminan en uno solo  
Te desvaneces dentro de mí me desvanezco dentro de ti ambos nos fundimos, juntos hasta que nos convertimos en algo nuevo y podemos escapar y observar como el mundo corre para encontrarnos…ambos estaremos fuera de vista si te desvaneces dentro de mí. Desvanécete dentro de mí

Cuando estoy destrozado tú eres la única cosa que necesito como un océano siento como chocas sobre mí desaparecemos el uno dentro del otro nuestros colores aparecen y se difuminan en uno solo…

Suéltate, húndete  
Y ahógate en este momento, conmigo húndete hasta que comencemos a rompernos te desvaneces dentro de mí me desvanezco dentro de ti, ambos nos fundimos, juntos hasta que nos convertimos en algo nuevo y podemos escapar y observar como el mundo corre para encontrarnos…

* * *

_**(NARRADOR)**_

Un increíble arcoíris adornaba el cielo en la hermosa playa de Hawái, sin contar el hermosísimo paisaje que esta les ofrecía a sus visitantes.

Daymelis pensativa yacía en recostada sobre una hamaca atada a un par de palmeras.

Definitivamente no podía creerse que el día de mañana fuese su boda, hoy era su ultimo día como soltera, ya que después de eso sería una mujer casada…pasaría a ser la Sra. Cullen.

La Señora de Jonathan Cullen…

"me agrada" pensó

Y en ese momento no pudo reprimir toda la angustia que todo le había ocasionado.

**INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK**

El viento fresco acompañado de una fría y densa lluvia en Barquisimeto, Venezuela, soplaba golpeando levemente la ventana de la habitación de la joven Daymelis, quien se encontraba sentada sobre uno de los bordes de su cama. La chica se encontraba distraída, y completamente absorta en sus pensamientos…

"¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Cómo se lo diré a mis padres? —Se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras buscaba la manera de hablar con sus padres sin que estos se alteraran— ¡es imposible!, realmente no hallo la manera en la que mi padre no se enfade y se convierta en Hulk, ni que mi madre se angustie…sencillamente no tengo idea de cómo les diré"

En ese momento escucho un ruido provenir de detrás de ella. Daymelis sonrió y no pudo evitar estremecerse cuando unas frías manos la rodearon tiernamente por la cintura.

—Esta hermosa mi ángel—le susurro al oído su novio, mientras besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

Aquellas sensaciones únicas que solo Jonathan podían provocar en ella, eran increíbles y a Day le encantaban, pero si bien eran agradables también eran intensas y no podía permitirse perder la cordura. No en su casa y con sus padres presentes.

—No hagas eso—se quejo la chica con el seño fruncido, mientras se giraba a mirarlo de frente.

Cuando Daymelis se dio cuenta que su chico se encontraba perfecto e intacto, justamente como la última vez que lo había mirado (hace apenas un par de horas) no puedo evitar suspirar enamorada.

"! Dios mío! ¿Hasta cuándo este hombre dejara de estremecerme y sorprenderme tanto?" pensó, y ante la mirada irresistible del chico le hizo una petición que sonó mas como una orden:

—Bésame—le ordeno a su novio, quien sonrió y le obedeció al instante.

Jonathan junto sus fríos labios a los de ella.

Al igual que a Daymelis, a Jonathan aquella exquisita sensación de estar a pocos centímetros de distancia de la calidez de su cuerpo, le volvía loco.

Pero tenían que controlar aquellas sensaciones que invadían sus cuerpos.

Aquel beso que había comenzado tierno y dulce en un momento, no tardo mucho en volverse intenso y apasionado, prolongándose así más de lo pensado.

Cuando los jóvenes lograron reaccionar se encontraban uno encima del otro, y por obviedad la única que se encontraba por su condición de humana, con la respiración y pulsación acelerada era Day.

En ese momento un leve toque en la puerta de la habitación se escucho, y en cuestión escasa de segundos Jonathan reincorporo a su novia en la cama, quedando ella así sentada.

—Pase—concedió nerviosa

La manija de la puerta giro entrando así Gabriel el hermano de Daymelis, con el seño fruncido. Tal parecía que los padres de Day habían mandado al pequeño en busca de su hermana, contra su voluntad.

Por su parte la joven trataba de peinarse, ya que debido a su acalorada sesión de besos se encontraba más que despeinada, Jonathan le guiño un ojo a su novia y esta curvo en sus labios una sonrisita tonta. Gabriel alzo una ceja mirando a ambos, en signo de interrogativa, pero después de unos minutos se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Day, mi mamá dice que la cena está servida—informo el chico en tono aburrido mientras miraba con recelo a su "cuñado" —que no demoren, papá ya ha llegado, para la "charla tan importante que solicitaste con todo la familia, debido a que es un tema demasiado importante…" —esto último lo menciono haciendo comillas en el aire e imitando el mismo tono serio que había articulado Jonathan con su masculina y voz musical.

Day lo fulmino con la mirada.

—En un momento bajamos—se limito a responder Jonathan al notar el humor de Day, Gabriel asintió, y después de esto se dirigió a la salida de la habitación arrastrando los pies.

Una vez que el chico se desapareció por la puerta, Daymelis no tardo en expresar su preocupación a Jon

— ¿Qué se supone que le diré a papá y a mamá, Jonathan? —articulo angustiada la chica, mientras mordía con su boca las mangas largas de su muñeca, Jonathan le saco las manos de la boca y la tomo delicadamente por el rostro.

—Day…amor, mírame—susurro el chico mirándole fijamente a los ojos, aquella sensación de seguridad que siempre le invadía a Day, solo cuando estaba junto a él, rápidamente fue impregnándose en ella, haciendo que fundiera sus ojos con los de él—¿me amas? —pregunto el chico dudoso, cosa que le irrito en lo absoluto a ella.

Lo soltó y se alejo completamente de él.

— ¿hablas en serio? —bufo, el asintió—Jonathan…—comenzó ella—creí que mis sentimientos por ti, habían sido más que claros hace muchísimo tiempo y…—él, la interrumpió y le estampo un beso en los labios evitando así que comenzara con otro de sus discursos.

—solo quiero que me respondas un sí o un no—pidió él, una vez que termino el beso, ella lo miro confundida y sin dudar respondió.

—Si—dijo, y le dedico una mirada cargada de amor infinito, un amor que nadie comprendía más que dos personas; él y ella. Jon tomo delicadamente su mano y le acaricio tiernamente.

—entonces… ¿Cuál es el problema? —encogiéndose de hombros, ella lo miro con el seño fruncido y su mirada enamorada, se convirtió drásticamente a horror, al notar su cambio de actitud él se encogió de hombros y agrego—oh vamos Day, tu papá no me va a matar, sabes a la perfección que es imposible—

—no lo conoces—murmuro con frustración ella, mientras se dejaba caer en la cama rendida. Miro el techo, y cuando pretendía contar a diez para acompasar su respiración, ya que en estos momentos la tenía muy acelerada debido al estrés, un grito proveniente del primer piso se hizo escuchar.

— ¡DAYMELIS RAMOS PACHECO SI NO BAJAS EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE LO LAMENTARAS! —Grito su papá, completamente furioso, el humor del padre de Day era tranquilo, sereno y con un muy buen humor, pero desde hacía ya casi aproximadamente un año y meses, aquella paz no existía mas, y aquel hombre que alguna vez tuvo paz, ya no estaba.

El padre de Daymelis era un hombre responsable y cariñoso, si bien en ocasiones podía ser rudo y estricto con los chicos, era un buen padre, quizá el mejor, y amaba a su familia como a nadie en el mundo, sin contar que su pequeña Day era su nena y la protegía como a la niña de sus ojos, ella siempre fue y es especial para él, el pequeño Gabriel era el varón su orgullo, pero con Day era distinto, ella era chica y necesitaba de toda su protección.

Desde el primer momento en el José, su padre, había mirado aquellos hechizantes y únicos ojos oscuros que parecían cautivarte con solo mirarlos, supo que jamás dejaría que nadie nunca la lastimase a su pequeña, el se encargaría de ello y haría hasta lo imposible para que ella fuera feliz.

La relación que "su pequeña" de ahora ya 18 años, mantenía con el joven Jonathan Báez, no le parecía ni en sueños, el no estaba de acuerdo, si bien el chico era buena persona; honesto, educado, trabajador, tierno, romántico, caballeroso…a él no le gustaba, y tenía que encontrar algún defecto en él para quitárselo de encima a su pequeña. José analizo y analizo a su "hierno" una y mil veces, pero no pudo encontrar ningún defecto en él.

"! Demonios José, es perfecto para tu hija!" pensó frustrado y ya con algo de dolor de cabeza, el padre de Day, mientras terminaba de acomodar sus cubiertos.

Después de aproximadamente 18 segundos y 5 milésimas, tiempo en él que José creyó salir corriendo a su recamara y no salir más hasta que su pequeña le dijera que ella y Jonathan no eran nada, y que no había ningún asunto pendiente que debían tratar, la chica en compañía de su novio, se asomo por las escaleras y le sonrió nerviosamente a su padre.

"¿!que quiere ese intruso!? ¿No le basta con alejar a mi pequeña de mi?, ¡Dios mío por favor, que no me salgan con alguna tontería como que Daymelis está en cinta, porque lo mato, juro que lo mato!" pensó angustiado el pobre Sr. Ramos al mirar a los jóvenes tomados de la mano, mientras se frotaba las sienes.

—Hola papi—le saludo cohibida Day a su padre, quien trato de fingir una sonrisa que termino pareciendo una mueca.

—Buenas tardes Sr. Ramos—saludo Jonathan, tomando caballerosamente la silla de su novia para que se pudiese sentar.

—que hay muchacho—saludo cortante él.

Mientras que Mary la madre de Day, comenzaba a servir la cena el Sr. Ramos no dejaba de enviarle miradas fulminantes al joven vampiro, quien trataba con todas sus fuerzas hacer caso omiso a aquello, por su parte Day miraba con reprensión a Gabriel su hermano, quien llevaba puestos los auriculares de su Ipod con música a todo volumen.

—Gabo—le susurro discretamente al oído, mientras levantaba levemente uno de los audífonos— ¿acaso no sabes que es de mala educación escuchar música en la mesa? —Gabo rodo los ojos y la ignoro.

Definitivamente a ninguno de los hombres de la familia Ramos le agradaba la relación de Day.

Una vez servida la cena, la Sra. Ramos se acomodo en la mesa junto a su esposo, y después de dar gracias por los alimentos, fue ella quien tomo la palabra al notar el incomodo silencio y el ambiente tan fuerte que les rodeaba.

—y bien…hijo, me parece que nos encontramos reunidos todos juntos hoy, por una petición que tú has hecho, mi esposo se encuentra ahora aquí y al igual que a mí, nos gustaría que es eso tan importante que nos quieres pedir—expreso Mary algo nerviosa, la verdad era que ella también ansiaba saber cual era aquel misterio que la pareja escondía, ya que hacía días que había notado a su hija algo distante y extraña.

—tiene razón Sra. Creó que sería una excelente idea que aborde el principal motivo por el cual pedí una cordial reunión con su familia—comenzó Jon, suspirando artificialmente, mientras que tomaba de la mano a su novia, quien asintió segura y le acaricio el dorso de su mano en señal de apoyo—como ustedes sabrán su preciosa hija y yo, hemos mantenido una relación de noviazgo por ya algún tiempo, en el cual me he dado cuenta de muchísimas cosas, se que quizá esto se escuche extraño e incluso incrédulo para personas adultas y maduras como lo son ustedes, se que el decir un "te amo" no es fácil, pero quiero que sepan que desde el primer momento en el que mire por primera vez a Day la ame, y no solo eso, también conocí el significado del amor. Cuando aquellos ojos oscuros y radiantes se toparon con los míos fue más que suficiente para darme cuenta que yo había caído rendido a sus pies, y más sorprendente aun fue el darme cuenta que me había enamorado del ser más maravilloso y perfecto de toda la tierra desde ese día pude saber que yo le amaba aun si conocerle, y que jamás podría vivir lejos de su alcance, cuando le mire creí que estaba teniendo alguna especie de visión o sueño de un ángel, tanta belleza junta parecía irreal para mis ojos, fue como si el camino de mi existencia se alumbrara en un segundo—el joven expresaba aquellas palabras con una infinita seguridad y sinceridad, dejando así a los Sres. Ramos impactados, incluso Gabo le miraba atento y anonado. —a lo largo de mi vida lo único que he padecido es dolor, decepción y nostalgia, tanto ha sido aquello que hubo un momento que me resigne a la infelicidad y desdicha, pero no fue así, el destino tenía preparado algo para mí…el destino simplemente ya me había asignado a mi sentido para vivir, a mi fuerza para seguir luchando cada día y ser mejor…—al escuchar cada una de estas palabras lagrimas de alegría imposible de contener comenzaron a rodar las mejillas de Daymelis—creó que si quisiera expresar mis sentimientos por Day, jamás acabaría y bueno señores lo que les quiero decir es que amo a su hija más que a nada en este mundo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella—al hacer mención de esto último los Sres. Ramos ya no estaban nada sorprendidos y aunque pareciese imposible, ambos Mary y José, e incluso Gabo habían quedado más que convencidos del sincero amor que sostenía Jonathan hacia su hija, el era un buen chico, y podían estar 100% que sería el perfecto hombre y esposo para su hija…—por eso el día de hoy he venido a pedir su mano en matrimonio, se que quizá no soy su persona favorita en el mundo, pero pretendo ser cada día mejor por la felicidad de mi amado ángel Daymelis…—exclamo el chico dirigiendo su mirada hacia ambos padres, quienes guardaron un sepulcral silencio durante unos minutos, después de meditar e inhalar profundamente por primera vez en todo este tiempo José sonrió y asintió energéticamente, Mary lo imito y no pudo evitar soltar un gritito ahogado de felicidad, el rostro de su hija se ilumino al instante devolviéndoles una brillante sonrisa, Gabo se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—por supuesto que te concedemos la mano de mi princesa—dijo José—pero con una condición…—añadió, Jonathan asintió—si mi pequeña sale lastimada, te matare con mis propias manos—advirtió seriamente, Jonathan sonrió dedicándole una sonrisa torcida. Aquello le parecía divertido, ya que era imposible que un humano lo matase, ya que las varias veces que había intentado terminar con su existencia el mismo, habían sido inútiles. Definitivamente estaba condenado a vivir eternamente. La eternidad siempre le había parecido el peor castigo de todos, pero ya no, no ahora, con ella a su lado todo era distinto, con ella a su lado podría ser pleno y feliz por siempre y para siempre, como una vez había escuchado a su ahora hermano Edward Cullen "La eternidad es solo el comienzo".

"Quizá, posiblemente lo único que pueda matarme, es estar lejos su hija, mi pequeño y dulce ángel" respondió mentalmente a la advertencia inofensiva de su suegro.

—jamás haría algo que pudiese dañarla, preferiría antes ser muerto—respondió firmemente Jonathan.

—Ok, ya muchacho por favor deja de hablar de muerte y de sentido para vivir, te escuchas muy suicida y sanguinario—le reprendió Mary, Day sonrió nerviosa ante aquel comentario.

—ok, hablemos enserio...hace apenas una semana de su graduación en el instituto… ¿Dónde piensan vivir?, ¿ya tienes trabajo muchacho o iras a la universidad? ¿Cómo piensas mantener a mi pequeña? —exclamo a la defensiva y formulando planes en su cabeza el Sr. Ramos

"Ok, suegro al ataque, prepárate Jonathan, porque esto es solo el comienzo" pensó sarcásticamente.

—muchacho pero ¿la boda cuando va a hacer? ¿Tienen planeado donde será? —Daymelis negó con la cabeza y Jonathan frunció el seño. —que decepción…creí que eran más organizados y…—Jonathan le interrumpió

—discúlpeme que lo diga Sra. Mary, pero queremos que esto sea lo más sencillo posible—Mary lo miro horrorizada por lo que Jonathan añadió—bueno creó que organizar un "pequeño convivio" no esta mal…

**FIN DEL FLASH BLACK**

Todo había salido bien después de todo, su deseo más grande de compartir una eternidad al lado del hombre que amaba estaba a punto de cumplirse…

Definitivamente todo era perfecto y…

— ¡Daymelis, por Dios! ¿Qué se supone que haces? —grito completamente alterada Alice, sacando por completo de sus ensoñaciones a la futura Sra. Cullen.

Definitivamente, todo había sido perfecto hasta que la pequeña duende demonio, hermana de Jonathan y Melissa, se había ofrecido a organizar la boda junto a su madre Mary.

Daymelis suspiro tratando de mantener la paciencia y se dio media vuelta, acomodándose en la hamaca, pero Alice meció bruscamente esta, haciendo que cayera.

— ¿acaso se te ha olvidado que nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas? —pregunto rodando los ojos ella, al notar que Day se había enfadado.

Day se encontraba enojada ya que al duende se le había ocurrido organizarle un viaje de despedida de soltera, motivo por el cual tenía más de un par de semanas que no miraba a Jonathan.

"Definitivamente la idea de Melissa era mejor…visitar un Club de strippers no es nada comparado con esto, por lo menos la tortura de no ver a Jonathan sería de solo un fin de semana en las vegas y no dos semanas en Hawái, matare a Alice…!ah cierto, que no puedo!, ¡ah ya se! Quemare su guardarropa y…"pensaba la chica ideando un plan para vengarse de la pequeña vampiresa, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada

—Day… ¿escuchaste lo que te he dicho? —pregunto Alice interrumpiendo sus planes de venganza.

— ¿Qué? —contesto confundida—no Alice, no escuche, no estaba prestándote atención

—te acabo de decir que tus maletas están listas, lo único que falta es que te vayas a cambiar, por favor, hazlo, he organizado todo con mucho esmero y esfuerzo, para que mi hermanito y tu tengan la mejor boda del mundo—exclamo el duende haciendo un puchero que pudo moverle el corazón a Day, asintiendo derrotada.

—Muy bien Alice iré al hotel a cambiarme, pero te advierto que si te excediste, no me lo pondré—murmuro la chica refiriéndose a la exageración típica de Alice cuando se trataba de moda, mientras negaba con la cabeza y arrastraba sus pies rumbo al hotel, el cual quedaba frente a la playa.

Te odio con todo mi corazón Thomas Cullen, ¿Por qué demonios tienes que ser tan celoso y posesivo con mi geme? ¿Por qué te la llevaste? No respetaste ni mi despedida de soltera… grito internamente Day, recordando la estúpida actitud de Thomas para con Melissa.

¡Demonios, ni siquiera Mel se despidió de mí! Maldijo la chica mientras que con su pie pateaba una botella en la arena de la playa.

Thomas el novio de su amiga-cuñada Melissa, era en extremo posesivo, además de que conocía a la perfección a su impulsiva novia, y por esto dos semanas atrás, cuando apenas habían aterrizado a Hawái se la había llevado con una estúpida excusa.

"No debes dejar a tu hombre solo jamás" había dicho con una estúpida sonrisa de medio lado él, mientras miraba como Melissa rodaba los ojos, negándose rotundamente, era ilógico el preferir a Thom en un momento tan especial que era la despedida de soltera de su mejor amiga, en esos momentos aquello solo eran estúpidos celos por su parte, ya que Thomas sabía que el ir a la playa implicaría para su novia usar traje de baño, Melissa se negó rotundamente al capricho de su novio, pero al fin de cuentas no pudo oponerse a tan enormes brazotes que la arrastraron contra su voluntad hasta el Jett privado de los Cullen.

"Esto te costara caro Thomas Cullen Hardy" gritos furiosos por parte de su amiga, había sido lo último que escucho.

Daymelis suspiro.

"menos mal que mi amorcito no es así de posesivo" pensó aliviada al recordar la estúpida actitud de Thomas.

Se dirigió hacia el hotel y después de cambiarse exactamente con el atuendo que Alice había preparado para ella, ambas chicas tomaron un taxi y cogieron su vuelo con destino a Barquisimeto, Venezuela, en donde daría el paso más importante de su vida al casarse con el hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen, ella pasaría a ser parte de su familia y aunque esto era difícil para ella, ya que después de la boda se convertiría lo que implicaría alejarse de su familia, ella amaba a Jonathan con su vida y estaba dispuesta a entregársela viviendo una eternidad con él, una dulce eternidad.

_**(NARRA JONATHAN)**_

— ¿quieres controlarte? —Me reprendió Thomas, mientras seguía con su mirada cada uno de mis nerviosos movimientos vampíricos— ¿si sabes que el duende se muere si le ocurre algo a tu traje Blanco de Channel, no es así? —me recordó con una de sus cejas alzadas.

Al instante mi mirada expuso horror y mi "cuñado" soltó una burlona carcajada ronca y musical, muy típica en él.

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada

—Definitivamente no me entiendes—exprese con un suspiro, tú no estás en mis zapatos, estoy a 10 minutos de casarme con la mujer de mi vida a quien amo hasta más no poder con cada partícula de mi ser y es normal que aunque sea vampiro e inmortal, los nervios me consuman, este es el paso más grande e importante en toda mi vida, para dar este paso hay que tener valor—lo señale—y quizá tú jamás tengas ese valor para pedirle compromiso a mi hermana—el rostro de Thomas se torno serio y herido.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó con un mensaje de mi hermano Edward, el mensaje rezaba:

"Es hora campeón, estaré en el segundo piso para darte indicaciones"

En ese instante y sin esperar a que el estúpido de mi cuñado reaccionara volé hacía la lujosa casa que teníamos cerca de la playa donde se realizaría la boda, y subí las escaleras a velocidad sobrehumana, cuando llegue donde Edward, suspire artificialmente.

—Es hora—indico Edward con una sonrisa, yo asentí energéticamente—debes ir con Esme para que te lleve hasta el altar—me recordó

Me di media vuelta y antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta que daba hacía donde me esperaba Esme sonriendo, Edward me tomo por el hombro.

— ¿Estás seguro de esto? —me pregunto seriamente, yo bufe y le dedique una mirada incrédula

—Pero que demoni… —maldije, aquella estúpida pregunta que Edward me estaba articulando en este momento me hacía sentirme ofendido.

¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar de ponerme en duda?

Trate de tranquilizarme y mire a Edward fulminante.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a preguntarme semejante pregunta? —murmure enfadado, el sonrió de medio lado y me abrazo

—no era para que te sintieras ofendido hermano mío, simplemente te cuestione de esa manera, para que recordaras lo mucho que la amas—no tenía idea a lo que quería llegar con eso, pero Edward leyó mi mente confusa—Jonathan a lo que quiero llegar, es que si la amas infinitamente, no hay motivo alguno para que te encuentres nervioso hermano, ella es tu universo céntrate en eso y en nada más—cuando hizo mención de estas palabras, una inmensa ola de calma me invadió.

—gracias Jasper—agradecí a mi hermano quien se encontraba cruzados de brazos con su esmoquin negro, me sonrió y desapareció de nuestra vista.

—tienes razón Edward, tu argumento me hace sentir más tranquilo—le agradecí, el sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿pero qué demonios piensas para salir afuera con Esme? Grito histérica Renesmee, mientras Rosalie me jalaba del traje donde Esme.

—ya, ya tranquilas, ya va—exclamo Emmett, mientras me proporcionaba un puñetazo cariñoso en el brazo.

— ¡tú te callas! —le grito Rosalie.

Yo solo rede los ojos y mientras todos discutían, me dirigí con Esme.

—Estás guapísimo hijo—me susurro Esme al oído, a quien quería como una madre.

Ya que mi verdadera madre murió hace 10 años al tratar de defenderme del ataque de un vampiro, dejándonos a mi hermana Melissa y a mi huérfanos.

—gracias mamá, tu también estas muy guapa—le hice saber mientras caminábamos hacia el altar, los ojos de Esme se entrecerraron. Sabía a la perfección que si fuese humana, en estos momentos estaría echa un mar de lagrimas.

Mientras caminábamos hacía el altar automáticamente todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros, al pasar por el lugar en donde se encontraban las bancas de las amigas del colegio de mi ángel, pude notar como sus "amigas" me guiñaban el ojo.

Yo solo rodé los ojos, aquellas chicas no le llegaban ni a los pies a mi bebé.

Después de que Esme y yo nos acomodamos en el altar al lado del ministro, a los pocos minutos "My inmortal" canción que en tanto Day como yo amábamos, comenzó a sonar, mi hermana Melissa tocaba el piano lo sabía…

Y entonces capte su delicioso y desquiciante aroma embriagador, cada vez más cerca…

Los presentes en la ceremonia, principalmente chicos comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: "esta hermosa", "definitivamente es un ángel" y "es la novia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida"

Sin dudarlo más gire mi vista hacía donde todos miraban impactados, y entonces aquella sensación de estar soñando, me invadió nuevamente…

Ella no podía ser real…aquello parecía solo una dulce fantasía. Ella tan hermosa, tan bella, tan delicada, tan mujer, caminaba firmemente con su impecable vestido blanco, el cual indicaba pureza, ella era pura y virgen, a lado de ella su padre sostenía su brazo.

Mi mirada se mantenía enfocada en ella, solo en ella, mis ojos no tenían lugar para nadie más que no fuese ella, porque ella…mi ángel era el ser más perfecto que alguna vez pude haber conocido y la única que había podido despertar el sol de mi anterior corazón, mi corazón humano…mi corazón de carne, guiándome por un sendero de luz, permitiéndome ser el hombre más feliz y dichoso del universo entero.

El amor de mi vida me miraba fijamente haciéndome recordar aquel primer momento en que aquella dulce mirada se había topado con la mía robándome el alma en aquel mismo instante, porque yo tenía alma, ella me había demostrado que yo podía ser bueno, ella me había dado un sentido para vivir, para vivir eternamente.

Los ojos de mi ángel se encontraban enfocados en mi, ella estaba nerviosa…la conocía a la perfección. José llego hasta al altar tomando aun del brazo al amor de mi vida.

—te entrego a mi nena, cuídala, porque si le pasa algo te por seguro que te buscare hasta el fin del mundo—murmuro mi "suegro" seriamente, mientras depositaba la delicada y suave mano de mi ángel, yo la tome y una vez que José se alejo lo suficiente, le susurre al oído lo hermosa que se veía.

—El sol y las estrellas se quedan cortos al contemplar tu belleza….te vez hermosa mi ángel…—ella me miro con sus ojos cargados de amor y sus delicadas mejillas se tornaron rosadas, definitivamente amaba a esta mujer.

El ministro llamo la atención de todos los presentes e inicio con su discurso de ceremonia.

Durante el discurso de ceremonia, en ningún momento deje de admirar la inexplicable belleza de mi novia, quien se convertiría en mi mujer en tan solo unos minutos más.

Sabía a la perfección que no hacía falta de ninguna ceremonia, ni mucho menos una enorme y lujosa fiesta tal y como la había organizado mis hermanas, pero tenía que seguir aquel rito tradicional, tenía que actuar como un humano, además de que lo hacía por ella, por mi amor, por ella haría todo lo que estuviese a mi alcance.

**_(NARRA DAYMELIS)_**

Una vez que el ministro termino su discurso de matrimonio, llego el momento de las palabras más importantes de toda esta ceremonia ritual.

—Sta. Daymelis Ramos Pacheco, ¿acepta usted al Joven Jonathan Cullen Báez como su legítimo esposo para amarlo y cuidarlo en la enfermedad, y la tristeza la alegría y la abundancia, hasta que el destino decida separarlos? —cuando el menciono estas palabras no pude evitar derramar algunas lagrimas, mire al amor de mi vida a los ojos, lo tome de la mano y le sonreí.

—Acepto—respondí firmemente.

—y usted joven Jonathan Cullen Báez, ¿acepta a la Sta. Daymelis Ramos Pacheco como su legitima esposa para amarla y cuidarla en la enfermedad, y la tristeza la alegría y la abundancia, hasta que el destino decida separarlos?

—Acepto—respondió Jonathan con mirándome con aquellos ojos que me robaban el aliento.

—muy bien ahora que ambos han aceptado delante de Dios y los presentes, los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia—en ese instante todos los invitados estallaron en aplausos, pero no preste atención absoluta a nada, lo único en lo que estaba concentrada era en él…en Jonathan…en mi esposo.

Jonathan se acerco lentamente a mí, tomándome delicadamente por el rostro y unió su frente con la mía, rozo su exquisito aliento por mi cuello y muy lentamente acerco sus labios con los míos.

Yo no sentía nada, el tiempo a mi alrededor no transcurría en lo absoluto, lo único que podía sentir era felicidad y dicha, yo era plena y completa, no me faltaba nada, a su lado yo era la mujer más feliz de mi vida…

La boda al igual que la recepción pasaba de lujo, definitivamente Alice, Bella, Rosalie y Melissa había hecho un excelente trabajo, y gracias a ello sabía que nuestra boda aparecería en una de las revistas más importantes del país, además de que aparecer en la nota de sociales en el diario.

Mi ahora "esposo" se encontraba frente de mi charlando con Edward y Jasper, quienes sonrían y bromeaban con él a gusto, sinceramente yo no podía despegar la vista de mi hombre, el estaba más que brillante, sorprendente, hermoso…y yo lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nadie, pero un asunto me tenía con los nervios de punta…

La luna de miel…

Jon se percato que lo miraba fijamente y me dedico una sonrisa picara, yo sonreí nerviosa…y seguí mirándolo como tonta.

— ¡Daymelis ¿estas escuchando? —me llamo Melissa alzando una de sus cejas, estaba enfadada, la había hecho enojar al ignorarle, pero yo ahora tenía muchísimas cosas de que preocuparme como mi viaje sorpresa a quien sabe dónde. Melissa bajo su rostro triste, y suspiro.

—Lo siento Mel, de verdad…—me disculpe—pero sinceramente no he escuchado ni una palabra de lo que me has dicho—Melissa tomo aire y sonrió falsamente, entonces me preocupe…ella siempre sonreía de esa manera cuando sucedía algo, y quería ocultarlo.

—Thomas ha roto conmigo—bufo aún sonriendo, mientras que me tomaba de la mano y nos dirigíamos a la barra libre. —dos whisky por favor—pidió al barman.

—Melissa yo no tomo…—replique, pero igual ella, una vez que sirvieron los tragos sin importarle lo que le había dicho, coloco la bebida en mis manos. Ella bebió todo de un solo sorbo y se giro donde el barman para pedir otro trago— ¿y qué piensas hacer? —pregunte tratando de no sonar muy drástica, y es que en mi opinión Thomas era un inmaduro, celoso y agresivo vampiro que muchas veces no merecía a Melissa.

—Me voy—respondió encogiéndose de hombros

— ¿Qué demonios has dicho?—grite exaltada.

¡No podía hacer eso, no en mi noche de bodas, no, no podía, no lo permitiría!

—No puedes hacerlo—exclame

— ¿Por qué no? —cuestiono, haciéndole señas al barman para que le sirviera otro trago.

—porque es mi noche de bodas, no puedes darme eso como regalo, tu eres mi amiga no puedes irte así porque sí, además tu hermano no te dejaría—expuse, Melissa volvió a tomarse el trago en cuestión de segundos.

—Dame la botella por favor—pidió de plano, y entonces creí que ya era momento de pararla, en cualquier momento caería al suelo por tanto alcohol.

—No le des nada—ordeno una voz que conocía a la perfección.

— ¿Por qué carajos no? —grito Melissa a su hermano.

— ¡Por Dios, mírate! —Grito mi esposo completamente exaltado—tu sangre está completamente contaminada por el alcohol, la fiesta ya se acabo para ti querida amiga—jalo a Melissa del brazo, cuidando su fuerza y con la otra mano me tomo a mí.

Ninguno de los invitados de la boda pareció darse cuenta de aquel pequeño percance, Jonathan, Melissa y yo nos dirigimos hacia el segundo piso de la casa en la playa y Jonathan Cargo a Melissa hasta su cama.

—ahora si dime ¿Por qué bebiste tanto? —pregunto ya más calmado.

Melissa comenzó a reír histéricamente

—Thomas ha terminado conmigo—Jonathan abrió los ojos como plato.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Casi grito— ¡se lo advertí, ya decía yo que lo tuyo con el no iba enserio!, me las pagara ese engendro y…—discutía él, pero ni él ni yo nos percatamos cuando Melissa se había quedado dormida—Melissa te estoy hablando—le llamo tratando de despertar a mi amiga.

—Amor—le llame—será mejor que la dejes, ahora ella está muy dolida y no creó que sea lo mejor que sigamos hablando del tema, por ahora creó que lo mejor sería bajar a la fiesta—el asintió y me abrazo por la cintura, antes de salir de la habitación de Melissa aproveche para cambiarme aquel incomodo vestido por lo que Alice había preparado para mi, Jon tapo a su hermana con un edredón y le beso la frente, yo lo imite.

Una vez en la fiesta Jonathan y yo no nos despegamos más…

Seguimos celebrando y bailando juntos hasta que el odioso duende de Alice nos interrumpió.

— ¡YA ES HORA, YA ES HORA! —Nos grito en pleno baile a mi esposo y a mí, Jonathan se masajeo las sienes desesperado y asintió rendido.

—ya no hace falta cambiarse chicos, ahora lo único que deben de hacer es ir al aeropuerto—indico Alice—Day ven te mostrare tu equipaje—exclamo yo asentí y fui con ella, no sin antes darle un pequeño besito a mi ahora esposo.

Una vez en la habitación escuchando a Alice sus tontos discursos y amenazas de moda, no dude en manipularla y le ataque con un poco de su misma medicina.

—Alice linda…—le llame canturreando ella alzo una ceja, sabía que quería algo…—me dirás a donde me llevara tu hermano, ¿y cuál es ese misterioso regalo que tiene para mí? —Alice sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—ya sabía yo que por ahí iba el asunto—respondió ella—y no…mi respuesta es no, ¡no te diré, lo prometí a mi hermanito, además eso arruinaría la sorpresa! —Exclamo horrorizada por la idea— ¿Por qué demonios tu y Bella no pueden comprender el significado de S-O-R-P-R-E-S-A? —dijo desesperada yo rodé los ojos y me resigne a pasar mi luna de miel en un lugar meramente desconocido.

.

.

**EN EL AVION…**

— ¿si sabes que esto es injusto no? —Le hice saber a mi esposo, recostada sobre su hombro, el negó con la cabeza. —Pues ahora ya lo sabes—exclame alejándome de él enojada y cruzándome de brazos.

—Amor aunque te enojes y me digas lo que me digas no te diré a dónde iremos—respondió encogiéndose de hombros, yo suspire resignada —además mi vida, solo faltan 20 minutos para aterrizar—indico.

— ¿enserio? —pregunte confundida

—Por supuesto—añadió él con una sonrisa radiante, besando mi frente.

¡Dios, es tan irresistible, no puedo estar enojada con él ni un segundo! Pensé

— ¿estás enojada conmigo? —me pregunto con un puchero que creí ver corazones a mi alrededor.

—Nop—respondí—no me enojo si me das un beso

—No te daré uno, te daré un millón—respondió el amor de mi vida, depositándome besitos por toda la cara causándome cosquillas.

Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos, tal y como había indicado mi esposo vampiro el avión aterrizo en un país que pude reconocer como México, ¿la ciudad? Quien sabe en qué ciudad nos encontrábamos, lo único que sabía era que nos encontrábamos en México su ciudad natal.

Una vez en el aeropuerto Jonathan pidió un taxi, recorrimos la ciudad cerca de 40 minutos, hasta que el taxi por fin estaciono cerca de un muelle, donde el conductor de un lujoso yate privado nos esperaba.

—adelante Sra. Cullen—concedió mi esposo, yo solté una risita y subí al yate.

La noche había caído ya, en estos momentos no estaba segura de cuál era la hora, lo único que sabía era que un enorme nudo comenzaba a apoderarse de mi estomago, el conductor puso en marcha el motor del yate y nos adentramos a mar abierto.

Sinceramente no tenía absoluta idea de que era lo que Jonathan tenía en mente, hasta que el bello paisaje de la noche brillando bajo la luz de la luna llena, resplandeció sobre lo que pude distinguir como una ¿Isla?, ¿era enserio?, ¿en una isla pasaría mi luna de miel en México?

Después de unos escasos segundos el conductor del yate nos llevo hasta la orilla del mar y después de bajar nuestras maletas se despidió de nosotros.

— ¡que pase una agradable estancia en compañía de su esposa Sr. Baez, disfruten de la bella Isla Day! —exclamo sonriendo el Sr. Mientras se alejaba de nosotros con el yate.

Me quede anonada… definitivamente no lo podía creer…esto era el extremo.

Me mantuve en silencio cerca de 5 minutos hasta que al fin pude reaccionar.

— ¿una isla? —Fue lo único que pude articular—¿me has regalado una isla de regalo de bodas? —el sonrió y me tomo en brazos como recién casados.

—por supuesto, ¿no te ha gustado? —pregunto preocupado, yo lo mire incrédula e inspeccione la isla completa con mi mirada.

Definitivamente era hermosa, en extremo hermosa el mar a pesar de estar oscuro podía notarse limpio y la vegetación de alrededor era hermosísima.

—Es perfecta Jonathan, yo…yo…no sé qué decir…definitivamente es el mejor regalo, no sé qué hare con una isla pero en fin…—respondí divertida, en su hermoso rostro una sonrisa de picardía se formo, provocando un furioso sonrojo por parte mía.

—ya verás que podremos hacer en ella…

**_(NARRA JONATHAN)_**

Los intensos rayos de la luna llena cubrían el hermoso rostro de mi ahora esposa amada…definitivamente esta mujer era de una belleza y cuerpo inmortal…

Ella me miraba con sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, debido a la mención de mis últimas palabras…

—Jona…—tartamudeo ella adorablemente, al notar cómo me dirigía hasta ella lentamente—yo…yo…—replicaba nerviosa, acaricie su rostro con una de mis manos y la hice mirarme a los ojos.

—Te amo—susurre contra su oído, comenzando a besar su delicioso cuello.

Acepto que el delicioso aroma de su sangre aún era de mi atracción…una peligrosa atracción…

Pero aquella atracción y deseo por su sangre era una miseria comparado con todo el amor, deseo y pasión que tenía por ella…por sus besos….por sus caricias…por su cuerpo…

Al principio ella parecía no saber qué hacer, pero después de un rato respondió a mis besos. Comencé a acariciar de arriba abajo suavemente su espalda, y lo mismo hice con hermoso y perfecto rostro…

Definitivamente lo único que quería hacer en estos momentos, era perderme en la calidez de su cuerpo y en la fantasía de sus ojos…quería que su cuerpo se tatuara en el mío uniéndonos en uno solo.

Ella…mi ángel era la única que había podido lograr terminar con mi razón, abriendo mi deseo por hacerla mía, yo le amaba irracionalmente y estaba seguro que así sería por toda la eternidad.

Esta era la primera vez que estaríamos juntos y aquello me angustiaba muchísimo, ya que yo conocía a la perfección la historia de cómo había nacido la pequeña Renesmee, pero era nuestra noche de bodas y no podía negarme a estar con ella, además de que mi deseo por poseerla estaba a punto de estallar en un éxtasis desenfrenado. Desde la primera vez que nuestros labios se habían sellado en un beso, había sentido la necesidad de probar sus finas y exquisitas curvas…pero quería hacer las cosas bien…además de que el miedo por dañarla me consumía…yo jamás podría perdonarme si llegase a dañarla…

Emmett en ocasiones me molestaba diciéndome que era un santurrón, y si así podría llamarle a hacer las cosas por la rectitud y bien, podría aceptar que si lo era.

Estaba tan extasiado besando a mi ángel, que me olvide por completo que nos encontrábamos en plena playa, ya que ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la lujosa y única casa que había en la isla…la isla Day.

—Ven amor—le indique tomando una de sus finas manos y con la otra cargando nuestro equipaje. —Te enseñare la casa—ella asintió con una esplendida sonrisa que creí morir.

Caminamos por un pequeño sendero lleno de arena, alrededor de este una enorme cantidad de vegetación sobresalía. Después de unos minutos llegamos a lo que sería nuestro hogar por aproximadamente dos semanas.

La luz de la casa inundaba el lugar. Y entonces un terrible miedo se apodero de mí.

¿Por qué? Pues la respuesta era más que lógica.

Era la primera vez que estaría con alguien…

Y aunque sonara un poco ridículo y quizá estúpido, sentía nervios…porque no tenía idea de que es lo que haría.

Por su parte el corazón de mi pequeño ángel, comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, trate de buscarle la mirada, pero ella desvió su rostro distraídamente hacia otro lado.

No me quería mirar a los ojos…

La dirigí a lo que era el living de la casa y coloque las maletas en la entrada.

— ¡es sorprendente! —exclamo mi frágil ángel paseando con su mirada la lujosa casa.

—confieso que tuvieron que ver mucho Alice y Esme. —exclame con un suspiro, ella sonrió

—han hecho un excelente trabajo. —Dijo, mientras se acercaba a uno de los cuadros que se encontraban adornando una de las paredes— ¿de quién es esta pintura? —pregunto curiosa, refiriéndose a un cuadro en donde colores vivos y alegres predominaban

—es un Picasso—respondí encogiéndome de hombros, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos como platos y yo sonreí.

—si eres un Cullen no es tan de sorprenderse que tengas en tu poder uno de esos—dije como si nada.

A pesar de que la que ahora era mi familia…"los Cullen" era muy poderosa e influyente, yo jamás había perdido aquel toque de humildad, yo no era engreído y lo que menos me gustaba era alardear…

—es una hermosa pintura, pero no más que tu—le susurre al oído rozando mi aliento por el lóbulo de su oreja, ella se estremeció y yo la abrace por la cintura. —ven te mostrare nuestra habitación—indique, ella asintió nerviosamente.

La lleve hasta la habitación y la escuche suspirar.

—Jonathan…—me llamo—a ti no te puedo mentir, así que quiero que sepas que estoy nerviosa—mi ángel agacho su rostro, tomándoselo con ambas manos.

"yo también lo estoy amor" pensé, y estuve a punto de hacérselo saber, pero creí que no ayudaría en nada.

—No tienes por qué estarlo mi ángel—articule en un susurro acercándome más a ella, mientras alzaba su hermoso rostro.

Los tenues reflejos de la luna filtrándose bajo el ventanal de la habitación hacían brillar su belleza más de lo común.

—Nos amamos y eso es lo que importa—le canturree al oído mientras juntaba nuestras frentes, ella acaricio mi espalda y beso mi gélido cuello con aquellos carmesí labios suyos.

—solo ámame…—murmuro su hermosa y cantoresca voz con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y así supe que se estaba entregando a mí, me estaba pidiendo que la amara, estaba concediéndome el permiso a ser su dueño, a poseerla, a hacerla mía.

No sabía qué hacer así que lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar por todo el amor y la pasión que sentía en estos precisos momentos.

Comencé acariciando nuevamente su espalda, mientras que ella se disponía a besar mi cuello.

Definitivamente no había descripción alguna, para describir lo que aquellos enloquecedores y exquisitos besos provocaban en mí ser entero.

Su lengua recorrió el lóbulo de mi oreja provocándome un placer infinito. Un escalofrío me recorrió desde los pies hasta mi lóbulo frontal. Aquella hermosa estrella llamada Luna, parecía ser una insignificancia a comparación de mi diosa de cabello azabache y bellos labios carmesí, sin contar que aquellas finas y remarcadas curvas, filosas y cortantes no tenían comparación con nada…ningún paisaje se le comparaba y mucho menos ninguna mujer. Ella era la imagen de la perfección, antes no supe el significado de aquella palabra, y jamás la había utilizado para describir a alguien, y a pesar de que cada vez que un humano se refería a nosotros como "perfectos" nunca lo creí, pero ella sí lo era, ella era perfecta, dulce, hermosa, sensual. No cabía ninguna duda en mí…de que ninguna mujer de las que había conocido a lo largo de mi existencia, era ni siquiera un cuarto de lo que era ella. Y como siempre me ocurría la locura aparecía en mí, gritándome que ella no era real, gritándome que aquella criatura tan perfecta no era nada más que un producto de mi imaginación.

—por favor dime que eres real, amore mío—suplique casi jadeando, al sentir su cálido cuerpo cada vez pegado más al mío.

—averígualo tu mismo. —Murmuro—dime si esto es real. —susurro mientras mordía levemente mi labio inferior, yo gemí. —y esto—acaricio mi espalda por debajo de mi playera

Por cada caricia, cada beso que ella me daba sentía perder la locura, pero no podía, no podía perder los estribos.

Luchando contra el monstruo que había dentro de mí, muy lentamente me fui deshaciendo de mi camisa, mientras que por su parte los ojos de mi esposa se mantenían enfocados en cada movimiento que hacía.

Ambos sabíamos lo que venía.

—No quiero dañarte, jamás me lo perdonaría, así que si algún movimiento por mi parte te daña, házmelo saber enseguida porfavor—

—no tengas miedo, eres incapaz de dañarme—dijo—además ahora somos uno solo, nos pertenecemos el uno al otro—

—Somos un solo ser, y estaremos juntos eternamente—exclame mirándola tiernamente a sus hechizantes ojos.

—tanto como lo decida el destino—a completo mi ángel

La tome por la cintura y pegue mi desnudo pecho junto a su cuerpo, nuestros labios se fundieron y nuestras lenguas de complementaron entendiéndose a la perfección, saboree y examine cada parte de su boca, disfrutando de su sabor, nuestro beso se intensifico, baje una de mis manos por su espalda y acaricie lo más bajo que pude llegar, mi ángel arqueo su espalda, chocando su intimidad con la mía, provocando soltar un gruñido salvaje de mi garganta.

_**(NARRADOR)**_

El joven Cullen se encontraba más que excitado, y Daymelis lo había notado, en el momento en el que sus intimidades chocaron. La chica soltó un gemido, el cual fue silenciado por un beso de su ahora esposo.

Los besos de ambos chicos eran fuertes, intensos, poderosos, cargados de excitación deseo y pasión.

Las manos de la joven Day acariciaban con deseo y anhelo, remarcando con sus dedos firmemente su musculatura.

Entre caricias y besos, la ropa de ambos chicos comenzó a estorbar. El joven Cullen comenzó a quitar lentamente cada prenda de su esposa, deleitando con su mirada cada parte del paisaje que el mapa del cuerpo del amor de su vida le brindaba. Jonathan dejo en ropa interior a Day y se deshizo de su pantalón quedando también en ropa interior. Sin dejar de besarle el cuello, la cargo hasta los cómodos edredones plateados, que se encontraban en la cama, y la deposito muy delicadamente en ella. Acaricio sus piernas en un dulce vaivén, sus manos viajaron hasta sus muslos. La chica estaba al borde de la locura, aquel placer que su hombre le provocaba era desquiciante, enloquecedor.

—Jo-na-than…—jadeo la chica ante las caricias que su marido le proporcionaba.

—mmm? —fue lo único que pudo articular él, sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla. El delicado cuerpo de la chica se enrojecía ante cada gélido contacto de aquellas manos masculinas que la recorrían, mientras que el por su parte no dejaba de devorarla con la mirada.

Ansiaba sentirla dentro de él.

Las pulsaciones y el ritmo cardiaco de la chica cada vez se aumentaban, Jonathan sonrío orgulloso, ya que el saber que él era el único que podía provocar todas aquellas sensaciones en ella, lo volvía feliz, completamente loco de felicidad.

Jonathan termino por sacar su sostén y comenzó a acariciar desjuiciadamente los enrojecidos y excitados senos de la chica, quien gimió alto al sentir su boca chuparlos y besarlos. La sangre de Day ardía, provocando que su aroma fuera para él más irresistible de lo normal. Él se impregno por aquel desquiciante aroma de ella, que era su perdición, quería comérsela entera, como a una pequeña manzana.

Ella enredo sus dedos en el cabello del chico y junto su boca desesperada, ella ansiaba porque la hiciera suya, quería gritar su nombre hasta el amanecer.

Un gruñido revelador Salió de la garganta del chico, y con una de sus manos fue quitando poco a poco la braga de la chica, ella hizo lo mismo con él.

Una vez desnudos ambos, el chico la sentó a horcadas encima de él y siguió con aquel juego de caricias deleitándose con el sabor de sus pechos excitados. Su mano bajo por el vientre de la chica y se detuvo en su intimidad, ella estaba preparada más que lista.

Sin dudarlo la acomodo nuevamente en la cama, Day soltó una risita nerviosa ya que se le causo gracia la manera en la que él la cargaba de un lado para otro, era como si ella fuese su muñequita, una muñequita de placer.

El se acomodo entre sus piernas y un miedo escalofriante miedo le invadió, el se percato de ello.

—amor, mírame—le pidió él—si no quieres hacerlo está bien no…—trato de aclarar Jonathan, pero ella lo silencio con su lengua.

—Hazme tuya…—le susurro al oído.

Y entonces el acaricio su rostro enfocando sus ojos en los suyos. Era como si pudiera ver su vida a través de ese par de ojos oscuros, ese par de ojos que lo hechizaban por completo, y le hacían erizar cada partícula de su cuerpo vampírico, ella era la única que lo hacía colapsar.

La que sostuvo su vida cuando todos sus miedos revivieron y lo sepultaron, ella lo amo cuando su sangre le quemo como el sol, ella lo amo y acepto a pesar de lo que era…

Un monstruo.

Ella amo un corazón de vampiro

—inúndame y lléname donde tu calor…—le susurro él y muy delicadamente se introdujo en ella, quien gimió debido al dolor, el comenzó a moverse lentamente sobre ella desvaneciéndose dentro de su alma, amando su olor y su piel, volviéndose loco, loco de pasión y loco del corazón.

Lo único que sentían ahora ellos, era el uno al otro, desapareciéndose dentro del otro, con colores apareciéndose y fulminándose en uno solo. Este era un momento en donde ambos podían escapar juntos, ambos se encontraban en una nueva etapa, fuera de la vista de todos y desvaneciéndose sin compasión. El mundo a su alrededor podía recorrer más no hacer efecto en ellos, porque ellos se amarían por siempre y para siempre

Jonathan había sufrido en la vida como nadie, pero justo cuando creyó desaparecer ella apareció en su vida, y ahora ella era lo único que el necesitaba para ser pleno y feliz, ya que dependía de ella, solo de ella.

—Suéltate, húndete y ahógate en este momento conmigo, hasta que comencemos a rompernos, te desvaneces dentro de mí, me desvanezco dentro de mi—le susurro él a su amor, quien se entregaba por completo a él.

Y así ambos se fundieron en uno solo convirtiéndose en algo nuevo…


End file.
